Immortal Danger, Immortal Love
by Howlingwolf666
Summary: What if the books never happened,Harry grew up in the past, not a Potter,and immortal,no Dark lord,Remus & Sirius in say, Slytherin and hate James? The pups will rape Harry but not for sometime,but they will be gentle,then Harry will come to love them OC'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all but the OC, so keep lawyers away! Also, first fic so be gentle, ok?

Sexual activity non/con at first but soon becomes so. Also none until much later like year 5 or later, undecided.

Chapter 1

Shadow Thorn (otherwise known as Harry, Fox, Wolf, Adrian, Lucas or Rowan), age 11, was anything but normal. He was an immortal and, as he learned from his grandmother and a letter from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, a wizard. Now as for the part about being immortal, he had powers that certain wizards could have, but highly unlikely in some situations. He could transform into any animal he pleased, that included extinct (ex. spinosaurus, triceratops, sabertooth tiger or wooly mammoth), he could summon light or darkness, he could become invisible, he could sprout wings and fly, he was incredibly strong, had an abnormally high I.Q., he had telepathy (but he didn't go into a person's mind without permission from said person) and he could move water or, as he called it, water-bend. He was also an immortal hybrid. That meant he was a cross of werewolf and cat creature and he could turn into it whenever he pleased but on the full moon or any time of the month that was convenient, he had to drain the life out of something, not necessarily a person, but something with a life force, or he would die and not come back.

The problem was that everyone hated Harry, especially his mother. You see, his mother was raped by a man named David Thorn, and Harry came from said rape. She hated him so much that she named him Shadow for two reasons, one because Thorn raped her in the shadows and he moved like them and two because she saw him as Thorns Shadow. She had also given him his name, instead of her own (Crane). She was brutally murdered one year after Harry was born (he was there and he remembers the whole thing) and he was sent to his grandmother Gina who liked being called either Faith or Hope. Gina was a widower and was more than happy to take her grandson in, not believing that the sins of the father should be cast down to the son. She absolutely adored him but the other kids in his village were afraid of him. And as human nature goes "whatever we fear, we hate and try to destroy". They would often hurl stones at him and chant "monster, monster evil eye, monster, monster die die die." Gina was a child of nature and a witch herself so when anyone did something like that, something not nice would happen to them. The grown-ups and elders of the village knew better and respected Gina as a medicine woman and called her a Wiccan. They were more than once ashamed at their children for what they had done.

Harry was rather ecstatic that he would be learning another brand of magic. Gina had taught him almost everything she knew, including sword fight, archery, martial arts (ninja and samurai) and many languages (goblin, elvin, parseltongue, phoenixum etc.) but he couldn't get enough of it all. He was also hoping that he would meet other immortals at the school, though he didn't get his hopes up; he knew his breed was extemely rare. Little did Harry know that soon what was his dream would not only come true, but also become his nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Tom Riddle is in this story but he's good! Remember? No Dark Lord

Chapter 2

"Rowan!" Gina called to her grandson as she came up the stairs, eager to talk to him.

"Up here, Hope" her grandson had called back and she smiled to herself, he always remembered that she didn't like being called grandma or anything like that.

"Got everything packed? Robes? Gloves? Underwear?" She continued her list until

"Hope! You got me enough underwear and socks to stock the whole dorm! Now I'm not going to Mars, I'm going to school!"

"Let me worry, also, I talked to Dumbledore, and he said your powers would not be a problem. Just don't go speaking parseltongue all over the place. Not everybody's comfortable with it."

"Don't worry so much, I'm not a show-off" Gina looked at him with the look "_Shadow_" (whenever it's serious, she calls him by that name)

"Well, much of one"

"That's better, now I have a present for you" and as she said that she pulled out a beautiful orange kitten, two black panther cubs, and two, rare white panther cubs.

"I thought they would go well with the two lion cubs, the raven, the badger, the four snakes (one black mamba, one copperhead, one anaconda and one boa constrictor), the tiger cubs, the phoenixes (night, 2, earth, 2, storm, 2, and fire, 2), the dragons and the dogs"

"They're beautiful, thank you"

"Have you decided who you're taking?"

"Raven, Sin (the anaconda), Vitalis (the boa) and Lazarus (the copperhead) as well as this orange puff ball. They might not like the panther cubs. I think I'll call him Oliver" he said as he looked at the newest feline cubs.

"My, my we have a lot of animals, don't we?"

"Well, whenever it's my birthday, people send me animals because of my beast-speak"

"The others and I shall miss you, oh and if you see any interesting animals, be sure and tell us all about them."

"Of course, do you have the extra wand polish and the book on herbs and plants?"

"Yes, don't worry, I am not about to forget everything, like an old woman!"

"I know, I know I am just so excited that now I'm double and triple checking because you got me worried that maybe _I_ forgot something!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry got up at 8:00 AM so he could have a shower, breakfast, give one last check on everything and say goodbye to the animals he was leaving behind. He had to admit that it would be weird waking up and not having Rottweiler's, Great Danes and other such dogs around him. He wondered where Elvis (his black and white Chihuahua) and Horatio (his cross between a Basset Hound and a Dachshund) were but decided that maybe they were still sleeping. It killed him that he couldn't say goodbye, but he just had no more time and had to go.

Gina dropped him off at the station all the while explaining about the four houses

**Gryffindor- where dwell the brave and fearless**

**Hufflepuff- where they are just, loyal and patient**

**Ravenclaw-where those who have a wise, witty and intelligent mind wait for you**

**Slytherin-where those who are cunning and sneaky will find their true friends**

She said that the sorting hat that decided where you went had trouble placing her because she was smart but she was also loyal. In the end, she was put into Hufflepuff. She was the first one in the family, who had been attending since it was built by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, to be put there, because everyone else had either been put into Ravenclaw or Slytherin. He couldn't wait to see what house he would be in.

"Now do you have enough money for the sweets trolley that I told you about?"

"Seeing as how you gave me twenty galleons? I think I'll be alright"He gave a goodbye kiss, and got on the train. He immediately found an empty compartment and as he sat down a boy with long brown hair that reached just past his shoulders and sharp green eyes poked his head in.

"Hello, my name is Eragon, but you may call me Louis, if you wish. Tell me are you an immortal?"

This stunned Harry to say the least, could he be...?

"Yes, are you one?" he asked like a child asking his father if the toy train was really for him.Louis smiled a soft, warm smile and said

"Yes, and so are my sisters (we are triplets but everyone thinks my little sister is adopted because she doesn't look like us), and my cousin"Harry was amazed, not only had he found one, but four other immortals!

"If you ever feel like talking to us, just say Eragon, Amber (my older sister with a bad temper, take my word for it, you don't wanna get on her bad side), Talon (cousin, a bit like Amber but also quite loyal) or Adriana (younger sister, mentally unstable but she has a good heart. Hurt her and I will castrate you) out loud and said person will appear. Also, just so you know, we also have a second name which you will find out later." And with that, he left.Harry was practically jumping for joy when he heard

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" A boy with messy black hair and warm hazel eyes asked. A girl with red hair and green eyes along with a boy with black hair and dark eyes were with him.

Harry discreetly smelled the air (a trait he got from being a werewolf) and got no sign of threat so he nodded his head.

"My name is James Potter, this-" he nodded towards the girl who actually curtsied "-is Lily Evans and this –" this time he nodded to the other boy who bowed "-is Severus Snape and just to clear the air we are immortals so if you've-"

"Wow, even more immortals, maybe the breed isn't so rare after all, I'm Shadow Thorn, but you can call me Wolf, Fox, Rowan or Harry (I've also been called Lucas or Adrian), and I'm an immortal too" Harry said rather quickly and enthusiastically.

"Wow, that is something" James said, a little flabbergasted that anybody could say anything that fast as he took his seat while Lily sat next to him.

"When you say 'even more', do you mean that there are other immortals on the train?" Severus asked as he sat next to Lily.

"Yeah, apparently there are at least four others, one came and spoke to me and he said that I could talk to them whenever I-"

"I don't suppose-"A boy with dark locks asked as he popped his head inside the compartment.

"Sure, come on in" Lily said while she smiled at him, sensing that the boy was nervous even as he sat next to Harry.

"My name is Tom Riddle and I'm an-"

"Immortal?" they all asked with a sweet smile on their faces

"You guys too?" He asked, amazed.

"I'm starting to think that our breed is as popular as rabbits" Harry said and they all laughed.

After about twenty minutes of silence they all started to hear faint barking, and when Harry opened his bag-

"Elvis! Horatio! What are you two doing here?" he asked as said canines came out of his bag and Elvis settled on Lily's lap and Horatio settled on Toms lap.

"That's no excuse!" he said after they explained that they didn't want to leave him alone.

"What's no excuse Lucas?" Lily asked (Side note: Lily calls him Lucas, James calls him Wolf, Sev calls him Fox and Tom will call him Adrian)

"I can beast-speak and they said they didn't want to leave me alone, even though I have Raven, my three snakes, and my cat Oliver"

"Wow" they all said and they were quite for the rest of the trip.

At Hogwarts in the great hall

"Slytherin's to the far right, then Ravenclaw's, then Gryffindor's, then Hufflepuff's to the far Left" a woman called professor McGonagall called out to the first years.She called up a few before reaching

"Black, Sirius!"After a few minutes the hat shouted

"Slytherin!"Harry got a weird feel from him but dismissed it when he heard

"Cromwell, Adriana!"

"One of the other immortals is named Adriana!" he told the others and their mouths opened a little.

"Gryffindor!"Then

"Cromwell, Amber!"

"Slytherin!"

"Cromwell, Eragon!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cromwell, Talon!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Needless to say this brought about a few snickers; there was one member of the family in each of the four houses! Then they heard

"Evans, Lily!"

"Gryffindor!" And she automatically went and sat next to Adriana, who was happy to see a friendly face, she may have been unstable, but she was also a quick judge of character.

"Lupin, Remus!"

"Slytherin!"Harry got the same feeling as he did from Black then he heard

"Potter, James!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Riddle, Tom!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Snape, Severus!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Then, finally"Thorn, Shadow!"

'Well, now, what do we have here? I know your family, I've been sorting them since Godric Gryffindor passed on, you are both like them and yet, not like them'

'What do you mean?'

'Tell me, did you know that you are the heir of six?'

'You mean being Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, Slytherins', Le Fay's, and Merlin's? Yeah, my grandma did a test and found out I was Godric's, Helga's and Le Fay's through my mother and Rowena's, Salazar's and Merlin's through my father'

'Well, I also sense another type blood that I haven't seen in years, since both of your parents went here I believe'

'What?! You knew knew my father? What house was he in? And what other blood are you talking about?'

'All good questions but these are for your grandmother to answer, not me. For now, like I told your grandmother when I sorted her, get ready, for you are the first one in your family to be placed in'

"Gryffindor!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So you are the other immortal that Eragon was talking about and I sensed!" Adriana told Harry after he sat at the Gryffindor table with James, Lily and Tom.

"Yeah, just do me a favour and don't call me Shadow, call me Harry, Rowan, Wolf, Fox, Adrian, or Lucas" Harry said with a smile that seemed a little sad to Lily 'Why doesn't he like being called Shadow?'

"Throw in Jade and/or Shade, and you got a deal. By the way, you can call me Tempest."

"You got it, Tempest"

"When you say 'sensed' does that mean that you are able to sense other immortals?' Tom asked, genuinely curious.

"Yup, I also have a pretty keen sense of hearing and smell because I'm a werewolf, Daniel (Talon) can usually guess what their powers are and is a bird creature (he transforms into a giant hawk); Christine (Amber) can tell if you're lying because she is a very strong telepathic and is a cat creature (panther), and Louis is super smart and an excellent tracker and a vampire. We all have other powers, but those are the ones you can't really see. Daniel and I both believe you guys, Severus, and Sirius and Remus are quite powerful, even if you haven't reached your full potential!"

"Black and Lupin? You mean the boys that got sorted into Slytherin?" James asked surprised.

"Well, I don't mean Black and Lupin that got sorted into Hufflepuff!" Tempest said with a warm smile 'She has definitely got her brothers smile' Harry thought to himself.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table

"The girl at Gryffindor knows that we're immortals, Sirius" Remus, who was a werewolf like Tempest with extra-sensitive hearing, told the boy next to him, without looking up from his dinner.

"I don't think that they will be a threat, Remus, I know that Thorn has dogs, I saw both Riddle and Evans hand them to him when they were called up, and, unless he wants them sent home and get into trouble, he won't say a word." Sirius responded, also not looking up.

Meanwhile, back at the Gryffindor table

"Hey, I noticed that your hair changed colour for a few minutes" Tom said a little confused.

"Yeah, well, my hair changes to match my emotion and my eyes never stay one colour for more than a minute because I have every element, but I can't really control it all that well" she paused when she saw their looks and smiled again "don't worry, I can control it pretty well, and I won't go blowing up the school!" they all laughed at this, little knowing that two canines with minds like foxes were getting ready to use this information against them, if need be.


	5. Chapter 5

I've decided that Cedric will be in this story; he just won't be a Diggory. Also, I am a fan of those devilish twins Fred and George, so they will be here; just not Weasleys. If there are any others that you want in, tell me, and I will do my best to fit them in somehow.

Chapter 5

"So this is the Gryffindor common room" Tom said, a little excited.

"Well, it ain't Arizona!" Harry joked and the others laughed while Tom blushed.

"Now, now" James said, trying to look stern like their head of house McGonagall and failing miserably "don't tease him just because he's excited"

"Don't worry Tom, I am just as excited as you are, I just couldn't leave that joke in the wind like that" Harry said, making Tom feel a little bit better.

"So, Lucas, did you get in the house you thought you would?" Lily asked, genuinely curious about what house the boy thought he was going to be in initially.

"Well, if truth be told, I had no idea what house I would be in, because, except for my grandma, all of my family has either been in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. And she was in Hufflepuff"

"Wow that means that you're the first one in your family to be put into Gryffindor!" Tempest said, rather excited

"Mind, I think I had a close call of being in any of the other houses because the hat had said that I was both like my family and yet, not like them at the same time. And my grandma always said that while I was brave like a Gryffindor, I was also smart like a Ravenclaw, loyal like a Hufflepuff, and cunning like a Slytherin"

"By the way, how long has your family been going to Hogwarts, Adrian?" Tom asked after a while

"Ever since it was made by the founders" Harry said while he thought 'it looks like everybody is going to call me one of my other names. Oh well, as long as they don't call me Shadow, I'll only let the teachers get away with that!'

"Wow, that makes your family pretty old" James said, a little surprised that Wolf's (remember what I said in chapter 3!) family was three times as old as his own

"Tell me, Shade, what are you going to do about your dogs?" Tempest asked as Elvis played with Barney (her Basset Hound), Rocky (her Rottweiler) and Charlie (her Saint Bernard) (she actually snuck her dogs on deliberately because she couldn't part with them, how she snuck them on board, because of their sizes, completely baffled the others) while she played with Horatio.

"I don't know, I guess they will have to stay with me until the holidays when I go home and just drop them off" he replied while Charlie had decided that he would rest near him and practically crushed him as he actually sat on him and Harry, though strong, couldn't dislodge him.

"Help" he said rather weakly while the others couldn't stop laughing

"I'll ask Louis if he can build us something that will alert us whenever a teacher is nearby" Tempest said after she calmed down

"But electrical devices don't work in Hogwarts" Lily said

"Well, maybe there is a charm or something. If that is the case I'll also ask Daniel"

"Why Daniel?" James asked

"Well, we have already decided what we would major in. Daniel will major in Charms, Christine will major in potions, I will major in transfiguration, and Louis will major in everything because he's a bit of a know-it-all" They all laughed at this while Tempest looked a little confused.

"Don't you know what you guys are going to major in?"

"I guess we will major in whatever comes easiest to us" Tom said

"Oh, well, if you ever need help in transfiguration, just ask, ok?"

"Ok" They all answered back. After another ten minutes, Tempest gathered up her dogs, much to Harry's relieve, and she and Lilly went to bed. Another five minutes and the boys all decided to join them in the land of dreams and, for Harry and Tempest, the land of nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

Short, yes I know, but I wanted to introduce a couple new characters that arrived late and if you want longer chapters, then tell me. Also tell me what you think so far and if I should have the years as separate stories or if I should keep it as one story.

Chapter 6

Harry got up the next day, and, after running his hands over his face to rid himself of the nightmare he had had, went to the shower and do other bathroom business with Elvis and Horatio trailing behind him and staying just outside the door as a sort of guard.

"Maybe it wasn't so bad of them to come after all" he said out loud to himself "It feels more like home with them here" When Harry came back out the other boys were waking up and James asked him

"Hey, do you know what is with those two new beds; they weren't here last night" And as Harry looked where James was pointing, he noticed that there were two new beds. 'Now who are they for?' he wondered to himself. Then Harry got dressed and went down the stairs and he found out who the new beds were for. For sitting in the chairs near the fireplace, were two boys that were Harry's age; one with blondish-brown hair that reached past his shoulders and he had in a ponytail and the other had short brown hair. They both looked up when he entered the room.

"Hello, my name is Richard Fang but call me Spike, this is my bother Angel" (Side note: This is not a cross-over, but I think that those two vamps, along with some others that are going to be familiar, are hot and this is my story) the blonde told Harry as he introduced himself and his brother.

"Hi, there" Angel said while offering his hand which Harry took.

"So, when did you get here? You weren't here last night" Harry noticed that they both became a little nervous

"We, our bothers and us, all arrived after the feast, then we were sorted in Dumbledore's office. We said that we would go straight to our dorms, but we all wanted to explore so-"Angel explained

"You did and you got lost?" Harry asked while the other boys came down the stair case and stood behind him as though saying 'mess with him, and you will be in a world of hurt'

"Only yes to the first part, we didn't get lost. Rex, our youngest brother, never gets lost" Spike said a little angrily. Tempest and Lily then came down and Angel practically felt his heart being ripped out as he saw Tempest come towards him.

"Hiya, I'm Tempest and this is Lily" Tempest introduced them and then the boys did something rather odd. They both gently took the girls hands as they bowed and kissed their hands.

"Au chantey Mademoiselles" they said together, making the girls blush and James a little mad

"I am Spike and-" Angel cut him off

"I am Angelus" he said while looking quite suave as he talked. He then offered his arm to Tempest and said

"Shall we go to the Great Hall for some breakfast, my dear?"

"Uh, sure, why not?" she replied as she took the arm offered to her and the others followed with Spike bringing up the rear all the while looking at Harry's ass which, he had to admit, was rather nice


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they entered the hall, Tempest noticed six more new faces and she had a feeling that they were Spike and Angel's (who were both immortals so i.e., so were the brothers) brothers, for they all had similar qualities. The new blonde at Ravenclaw, as well as a new pair of red heads that weren't there last night, talking to Louis had the same, blue eyes as Spike and the other new boy at Slytherin who was talking to Christine. The boy from Slytherin also had the same, dark hair as a pair of brunettes that were talking to Daniel. One of the brunettes also had the same eyes as the red haired twins. The final one had silver eyes. 'Their mother must have been a machine, to produce eight boys in a row!' Tempest thought as she took her seat and Angel started asking her what she wanted.

"It looks like we have potions first, with the Slytherins" James said, looking a little sad

"What's wrong, not fond of potions?' Tempest asked

"It's not that, it's just that we have to do it with the Slytherins!"

"So? You think they will make you look bad?" Harry asked, with a joking smile

"Don't you know anything? Slytherin always produces bad witches and wizards"

"That is absolutely ridiculous" Tempest said as her eyes became cold and her hair became red as she got angry, "I refuse to make judgments on someone before I have even met them, especially bad ones. Being immortal, one would think you would know better!" She said as she got up

"Quite right!" Angel agreed as he went to follow her. Harry and Spike decided to follow them; Harry because he had a feeling of protectiveness towards her, and Spike because for the same reason towards Angel and because he didn't want to let Harry out of his sights. They were soon followed by four Slytherins.

"Hey, kiddo, what's wrong?" Amber asked as she caught up with her younger sister with Rex, Remus and Sirius close behind her.

"Oh, one of the other immortals, James, judged you Slytherins before he even met you! I mean, how anyone can do that, especially an immortal, is beyond me!" Tempest ranted for a bit until they reached the dungeons

"Hi there, I'm Rex, their-" he pointed to Spike and Angel "-youngest brother"

"Hi I'm-" Harry started but Rex cut him off

"I know, you told Tempest who told Amber by telepathy who told her brother and cousin by the same means and she told me this morning about you and I, in turn, told all of my siblings through telepathy about you, Rowan" he finished with a smile

"Yeah, ok, do you mind if I ask about the mask?"

"I am afraid that I was born with a face infection and it has left me horribly disfigured of the right side of my face" he said with a rather sad smile on his face as he gently touched the mask that covered the complete right side of his face

"Oh, sorry to bring up a tender subject, I don't-" Rex seemed to be in a mood for cutting him off for

"It's alright, I'm used to it" and as the other Gryffindors and Slytherins came the door opened and they went in

"Hello everyone, I am professor Slughorn and I will be your potions master while you are here" a rather large man told them as they sat down.

"Now I am going to put you in groups of three and these will be your groups for the rest of the year" He then started calling out names (Note: I have simply come up with a few names, but they have no real use)

"Adriana Cromwell, Lily Evans, and Charles Bulstrode"

"Shadow Thorn, Rex Fang, and Tom Riddle"

"James Potter, Richard Fang, and Amber Cromwell"

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Angelus Fang" He continued until everyone was in a group of three, and Harry noticed that Angel looked rather disappointed at not being able to be with Tempest but he was determined not to show it so he could show Tempest that he didn't mind working with Slytherins 'That guy has really got it bad for her' Harry thought to himself 'Oh, well, this should be an interesting class, and an interesting year'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You had better be careful, if you add too much of flubberworm guts, the potion will be a complete and utter disaster" Remus sneered as Angel was adding said ingredient to their potion and Sirius chuckled as Angel became nervous; he knew that he wouldn't be very good at potions, that was more of Rex's field, whereas Angel would probably be more of an Astronomy, Runes or History of Magic expert. He had always had an interest in the stars, he could understand ancient runes and he always remembered what he learned in history.

"How 'bout you leave him alone; he's doing his best" Rex said, giving them a venomous look that would have made a king cobra proud. They both backed off then, with a feeling that even though they were in different houses, it looked like the brothers would protect one another. And, even though they had only known Rex a few hours, they knew by the look in his eyes that his temper was nothing to laugh at. So they went back to what they were doing while looking at Harry. What was it about this boy that they found so interesting? True, he was rather handsome, and powerful, from what they had felt on the train (yes, they had, relatively, the same ability as Tempest), but that couldn't, and wasn't, all. Sirius, who could see auras, saw a large dark spot, like that of a Borgia (Side note: see The Omen IV, The Awakening (1991), I, personally, loved that one, but don't see it without seeing the other three first or you will be lost) on his. That meant that something horrible had happened in the past, but what, they couldn't figure out. They give him one thing though; he was a damn good actor; if you were human, you would have thought he had the perfect childhood.

"Class is half over, so you all should at least mixing the ingredients by now" Slughorn announced as he patrolled the walkways and inspected everyone's cauldron's

"Very good Mr. Thorn, Mr. Fang and Mr. Riddle, very good indeed" he said as he walked by and he saw that the potion was the potion was the shimmering red it was supposed to be.

"Congrats to you as well Miss. Cromwell, Mr. Riddle and Mr. Potter"

"Thank you sir" they all said.

At the end of class

"Well, now we are off to Charms with the Hufflepuffs, what are you off to, Amber?" Tempest asked, knowing that the best way to get something out of her sister was to use her given name.

"It would appear that we are off to History of Magic" she said as she looked at her timetable

"Say hello to Armand and Cedric for me, and hello to Daniel for Christine!" Rex practically shouted as they headed off in one direction and the others headed off in another

"Who are Armand and Cedric?" Harry asked as they arrived outside of the Charms classroom

"Somebody calls?" the boy Tempest had seen with silver eyes said as he, the boy with brown eyes, and Daniel arrived

"Harry, this is Cedric and this-" Spike introduced while pointing to the boy with brown eyes "-is Armand, our, sadly, older brothers"

"Nice to meet you, Adrian" they both said while looking smug that they were, indeed, older than Angel and Spike

"I'm Talon, but if I decide to like you, you can call me Daniel" the boy who, most definitely was the cousin of Amber for, even though Talon had violet eyes and Amber had brown eyes and one was an earth element/air-bender and the other one was a fire element/fire-bender, they had the same cold eyes 'Louis wasn't just whistling Dixie when he said they were alike' Harry thought and it seemed as though Cedric, Armand, Spike and Angel had all heard his thoughts for they all smiled at him as though saying 'no, he wasn't'. 'I really hope I don't get paired up with him if we have to do group work, I don't care if he is good at it, he looks, and probably acts, like a prick' Harry thought as they entered the classroom where, what looked like a cross of elf and dwarf to Harry, was waiting for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Now, there is no need to feel nervous" tiny, little professor Flitwick told them from the stack of books that he was standing on, "Charms are really, rather simple. Today we are going to do a rather simple charm called '**Wingardium Leviosa**', now, who can take a guess at what this spell does?" Three hands shot straight into the air. Those hands belonged to Armand, Daniel and Harry.

"Yes, Mr... Thorn?"

"It causes an item to levitate; it's derived from the word Levio, which means to levitate" (Side note: I just made that up so Harry would sound smart like Hermione)

"Excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor!" The other Gryffindors were all quite happy about that

"Would you happen to know how to move your wand in the right movement and, if you can, try performing the spell?"

Harry readied his wand, took a deep breath and said, while using the movement of swish and flick that his grandmother had taught him, "**Wingardium Leviosa**!" and then his book floated into the air while the other Gryffindors, along with quite a few Hufflepuffs, including Armand and Cedric, applauded.

"Well Done! 20 points to Gryffindor! Now everyone else try" in the end, they all, including Tom after a bit of help from Harry and Lilly, got the charm rather easily.

"Thank god, lunch!" Angel said as he plunked down into his seat in the great hall.

"Tough time, eh?" Tempest asked as she sat across from him and started putting stuff on her plate and Harry's, reminding him of his grandmother

"Err, yes, I'm afraid that I'm not all that good with either potions or Charms, I believe that I will be more of a Runes, Astronomy or History of magic type person" He said while looking suave once again and blocking the hateful thoughts towards Lupin and Black.

"Well, I'm more of a transfigurations gal myself. But it's nice to know that whenever I have a problem with any of that, there will be someone else that I can ask besides Louis"

"Whenever you have a problem, don't even bother hesitating to ask me!" he said rather enthusiastically, ecstatic that he would have a reason to talk to her

"Well, it would appear that you will be able to show us your skills in transfiguration after lunch, we have it with the Ravenclaws" Lilly told them as she ate and she noticed that Tempest, Spike and Angel all looked rather happy about that and she had a feeling that with Tempest, it was more that simply being in the subject that she planned to major in.

"Okay, her I kind of understand, but why are you two so happy?" Harry asked, a little befuddled

"Well, our brother, Lestat, Fred, and George (the last two are twins) are all in Ravenclaw!" Spike explained "and we better warn you now, all three of them are pranksters"

"It sounds like they will be right up your street, James" Lilly said with a bit of venom, she really hated that streak in James

"Don't worry, they are all rather nice, and if they decide that you're worthy to at least be an ally, they will protect you in case anybody ever picks on you" Angel said, his eyes never leaving Tempest

"They sound like good friends, I can't wait to meet them" Tempest said

"I'm sure they will be happy to meet you, who wouldn't?" he spoke again with a charming smile 'This should be fun' Harry thought to himself as he started eating his lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

The reason it took me so long to update is because I couldn't figure out how to write the chapter with transfiguration. So I've decided to skip it. If you have any ideas on how it could be done, please review and tell me. Also but this is a short chapter but you may like the ending of this chapter but don't just scroll ahead to find out what it is

Chapter 10

"Well, that wasn't so bad, although I have to admit that Fred, or was it George, oh well, whichever one it was did it, I have to say that making the pins march up and down the desks and whistling 'God save the queen' was a little immature" Lily said as they sat down to dinner while the other Gryffindor's and a few Ravenclaw's, including Severus, were still laughing their heads off

"I told you they were jokers!" Spike said as he sat down next Harry while Tempest took the other side and Angel sat next to her

"You really weren't joking, man though, they'd have to pretty smart in order to do that on their first day!" Tom said while trying to get his breathing under control

"I can see this is going to be a very interesting school year I-" Tempest got a look at Harry and saw that something was definitely not right

"What's wrong Shade? You don't look so good"

"Last night, when I was sorted, the hat said that I had blood in me that he hadn't seen since my mother and father went here" Harry responded not looking up. Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table Remus and Sirius' ears perked up even as they kept their heads down so as to avoid suspicion; they were hoping to find out why this strange boy had such a dark spot on his aura

"So what, don't you get along with your parents?" James asked

"I don't know my father"

"Did he run out on your mom before you were born? Is that why you were called Shadow?" James asked

"And I hate to ask this, but, why don't you like being called Shadow?" Lily asked, curiosity getting the better of her

"My father's name is David Thorn, and he raped my mother and I was the product of her rape and she hated me so much that she called me Shadow because I reminded her of him. She didn't even give me her name; she gave me _his, _of Thorn. She was brutally murdered one year after I was born and I was there and I remember every last detail of what happened. The only memories I have of her are her saying how worthless I was and how I would never know love because I was born from hate, not love!" Harry shouted and then ran from the Great Hall leaving a group of shocked kids, sad adults and even though he didn't know it, four people who completely understood. They were Amber, Talon, Eragon and Adriana. Talon not especially but he had a good idea of what it was like because his mother abandoned him as a baby. But you see, Amber, Eragon and Adriana were the products of their mother's rape. And that was why Adriana preferred the name Tempest because Adriana, like Adrian, meant 'dark'. Her mother hated her too, but not only because she reminded her of the rape, all three of them did, but, you see when she was born, her birth was breached (buttocks first) and therefore, caused her mother more pain that Amber or Eragon did. Thankfully, her mother just ignored her while Eragon looked after and played with her. And they knew who their father was, just like Harry knew. Their father was: David Thorn.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Amber, Talon, Eragon, Tempest, Spike, his brothers, James, Lily, Tom, and Severus all found Harry near the lake, crying

"You ok?" Eragon asked the slightly shorter boy as they sat around him

"I just spilled my guts in front of the whole school and now everyone is going to look at me with pity; how would you feel?" Harry asked without looking up

"I would feel crappy; if there is one thing I can't stand, its pity" Amber replied while, for once, actually showing emotions and looking human

"Yeah well,"

"We know how you feel by the way" Tempest said and Harry's head shot up

"How could you _possibly_ under-" Harry started coldly but was cut off when Talon said

"_I_ understand because my mother despised me so much that she abandoned me a few days after I was born. She gave me to my Aunt Kasana, their" he pointed to his cousins "mother"

"And we truly understand because _we_ too are the products of our mothers rape" Eragon said and they were all shocked

"And my mother _despised_ me as well, while she actually _loved_ Louis and Christine" Tempest said with tears in her eyes as she hugged Harry. Spike and Angel then started rubbing small circles on their backs; Spike on Harry and Angel on Tempest

"You should know, David Thorn was the man who raped our as well" Eragon said, looking Harry right in the eye to show that he was not lying

"Then, that would mean..."

"Yup, we are half-siblings" Amber said, with a small smile, as she looked at her little sister and, now, little brother

"Fox, you said that the hat said you had blood he hasn't seen since your parents?" Severus asked, keeping his tone soft. Harry just looked up and nodded

"Well, I think you should write to your grandmother and ask her and see if she knows anything; whatever she doesn't know, we can do a special potion that will reveal your _entire_ heritage"

"Anyone-" Harry started to ask when Fred, or was it George, handed him a bit of parchment and a quill

"You really come prepared, don't you" Harry asked, finally smiling

"Yup, now start scribbling"

'_Dear Hope,_

_I got sorted in Gryffindor! Can you believe it? __My first day went along rather well until supper. My friends and I were talking_ _when I brought up the product of rape thing. You'll never believe this, but three of my friends are actually half-siblings because they are products of Rape and David too. On that note, do you know if David had any _unusual _blood? The same does for mom. Please answer soon. Hope you and the __animal__s are well,_

_Rowan'_

"There, that aught a do it" Harry said and as soon as he said it, Raven swooped down and held out his leg, waiting for the letter. Harry tied it to his leg and he took off. They all headed back towards the castle and to their individual dorms after they said goodnight to each other.

A week later

"It looks like your grandmother has finally answered you, Adrian" Tom said as he looked up from where they were sitting at the lake

"About time" Harry said as Raven arrived in front of him and he took the letter and read aloud

'_Rowan_

_I am happy to hear that you are well. The animals (except Elvis and Horatio, seeing as how they are obviously __with you; I had a feeling they hid in your trunk__ when I couldn't find them when I got home) and I miss_ _you__. Now about your blood, I'm sorry I never told you about them but I am going to tell you now and I am also going to tell what houses they were in. As you've probably guessed, your mother was in Slytherin, but your father was in Ravenclaw.__ I had a feeling you had siblings but I couldn't be positive. Let me guess; one of them is in Slytherin, one is in Ravenclaw, one is in Hufflepuff, and the youngest is in Gryffindor with you? I know this because Kasana is one of the three children that were born to my cousin and she sent me a note, telling me about it. Now, as for your blood, you see, you are half-angel and half-demon. Before you ask __how that is possible, I will tell you. The demon comes from your father, he was a demon that could summon other demons and they had to obey him no matter what. Then there is your angel. The man whom you thought was your grandfather was not. You see, well, you have the blood of two different angels. The blood of __Ariel runs through my veins because she is my mother who gave me to my father. And you have the blood of the Archangel Michael in your veins because _he_ is your _true _grandfather. I think you may also have a bit of blood from the Archangels Gabriel and Raphael somehow, but I'm not sure._

_Forgive me for not telling you sooner_

_Faith'_

Harry then dropped the letter and fainted


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Five years later_

"Hey, Lucas!" A now sixteen-year-old Lily Evans called out to her friend as she saw Harry, now with piercings and tattoos and an all around gothic appearance, his arm in a sling, and his dark wings were out (the year before there was an accident in potions and he could no longer retract them), come through the barrier of 9 ¾ with Gina

"Hey Lils, sorry I couldn't meet you in Diagon Alley last week, but I was testing my demon powers out and-" Harry started when Gina interrupted him

"And he nearly burned the house down!"

"At least none of the animals were hurt! And I stopped it before it got too big!"

"Honestly, I better not get any owls like your fourth year when you, Fred, George and Lestat let loose those pixies then those salamanders!" Gina tried to look stern when, in truth, she had found the whole thing hilarious when she found out

"Hope! Would _I_ do anything like that?" He put his hand to his chest and tried to look innocent and failed miserably. The gothic make-up not letting him look all that innocent. You are all probably wondering just _why_ Harry looks like he came from the movie _The Crow_, well, over the summer he had been dating a girl named Jenny. One night, while they were out driving, their car's brakes went out and they were in an accident and that was why he had his arm in a sling, but Jenny never made it; she wasn't immortal. He would have stopped smiling as well if Tempest and Amber, along with Spike, Angel and Rex, hadn't come to the funeral and always saying how it wasn't his fault. They had helped him change his look when he said that he wanted to look the way he felt; make-up, leather clothes (they had owled Dumbledore in second year when they found out that Harry was allergic to the uniforms so Dumbledore allowed Harry to wear his own clothes, including the leather, as long as everyone could see which house he was in and they were black), the whole works, including the piercings and tattoos.

He also had come into his inheritance early; his hair now had streaks of red, green, blue, yellow (not so much), silver and purple mixed in with the black. His eyes were the same way and he was now 6'4. All in all, he was quite intimidating to look at if you were just meeting him

"Yes, but get now and find your other friends, along with your siblings and don't forget to say I said hello" she then left

"Always the gentle lady, isn't she?"

"Of course, now-" but Harry never finished for he was engulfed in a group hug and, although there were many different names being said, he could tell that it was the other Rogues.

"Hey guys"

"Hey mate, how you been?" Rex said, now as tall as Rex and Christine (yes they are a couple) stood next to him, coming up to his shoulder; she too looked like a Goth to make sure no one would make fun of Harry. Although there was no need; he was one of the most popular kids in Gryffindor, along with Tempest and it hadn't taken long for people to find out that Amber, Tempest, Eragon, Talon and Shadow were all siblings so anyone who made a joke about _one_had to deal with the other four. Amber was also one of the most popular kids in Slytherin so no one from her house would make a crack about her little brother (except Remus and Sirius) or her boyfriend

"Better since the funeral" Harry said without saying Jenny's name; it still hurt soooo much because she was the first one to love him for _him_ They all understood that he would still need space and they were all willing to give it

"That's good" Eragon, now one of the most popular kids in Ravenclaw and also sporting the Goth look, came up, holding hands with Lestat. Everyone knew that they were a couplebut no one had a problem with it. Well, maybe a few girls but that was only because they were upset that two of the schools hunks were with each other but that was beside the point. Talon and Armand soon came up behind them, Talon pulling off the Goth look surprisingly well. He was, yup, you guessed it, one of the most popular kids in Hufflepuff, not that the Hufflepuff's would ever make fun of Harry but still.

"Look out" Spike, now with short, bleach blonde hair, said as Lupin and Black came up and passed them. Both looking at Harry with a look in their eyes, one that Spike didn't really like.

"Come on, on to Hogwarts!" Tom, Sev and Cedric all said at the same time

"Surely you're not going without me?" They all turned around and Angel got a major hard-on at Tempest in all her Gothic glory while she ignored the disapproving looks from people's parents, and the lustful looks from the guys and the lesbians

"I would rather miss the train than leave without you" Angel said (yup, he still has a crush on her; many are surprised it hasn't crushed _him_ because it was so big) and they all laughed as they got on the train


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_At Hogwarts- 2 weeks into the semester_

"Man, can Binns be any more boring?" James asked as they came from History of Magic

"I may like the subject, but Binns really makes the whole thing seem soooo boring!" Angel said as they headed off to DADA where their newest teach, Professor Dust, was awaiting them for their first lesson. Harry, who like DADA as long as they had a good teacher, sat up front. But, before Spike could sit beside him, Black sat on his right and Lupin sat on his left

"What are you two doing here? You normally sit at the back" Harry stated as he glared at them

"Yeah, well, we decided, this year, we would sit up front" Lupin responded

"There are other seats up front" Harry stated. But became disappointed when they were taken

"There aren't any more" Black said with a smug grin in a sing-song voice

"You two better not distract me or I'll-" but just what Harry would do will remain a mystery because Professor Dust had just entered the room

"Good day class, I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Dust. Now, today, we shall be discussing werewolves for the first half and vampires for the second half" Harry grinned at this and he could practically _hear_ Spike and Angel grinning at the mention of vampires

"Now, who can tell me one difference between a natural wolf and a werewolf? Yes, Mr. Riddle?" The professor asked Tom and he replied

"Their snouts are a bit longer"

"Yes, very good. Miss. Cromwell?" He asked Amber and she replied

"Their tails are a bit on the bushy side"

"Yes, yes indeed. Mr. Thorn" He then asked Harry

"Well, there is the main fact that werewolves stand on only two legs, while normal wolves are four legged creatures"

"10 points to Gryffindor. Mr. Lupin?"

"I would like to point out that some werewolves _can_ transform into four legged wolves"

"10 points to Slytherin. Now, that is enough of that, kindly open your books and turn to page 394" They then proceeded to read. Or, at least Harry did, Lupin and Black kept running their hands over his thighs and he had to bite back moans because it felt _soooo_ good

"What are you two playing at?" Harry asked and had to really hold in a moan and a gasp as they both squeezed in the right spot

"What does it look like?" Lupin asked without looking up from the book

"Knock it off or I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell us on your siblings about making you hard?" Black said, also not looking up but making his hand go near Harry's equipment to show that Harry is indeed half-hard

"Just stop"

"Boys, is there a problem?" Dust asks them and Lupin, before Harry has a chance to respond, say that they are all fine and they leave Harry alone until

"Well now, who can tell me about vampires?"

"Holy water burns them" Lily replied

"Correct Miss. Evans"

"The cross bothers them" James said

"Yes, Mr. Potter"

"They can-" Angel started but was interrupted by Black

"Professor, I would like to point out that there are different kinds of vampires; some can walk in the sun, some can look at crosses and some can't"

"Excellent answer Mr. Black, 20 points to Slytherin" This continued until

"Your homework for the weekend is to tell me the differences between werewolves and animagi and vampires and humans and I expect each to be a roll and half and on my desk by Monday"

"See you soon" Lupin and Black say before they head out the door

"Are you alright?" Spike asked as he came up beside Harry

"Considering those two just groped me again? Couldn't be better" Harry said sarcastically

"That has to be, like, the seventh time this week!" Tempest said

"This whole thing is odd" Tom said as they made their way down to the great hall for dinner

"First, at the station, they both look at you with a weird emotion in their eyes-" Tom started but Spike interrupted him

"It was lust" At this Harry blushed

"And now, they pretty much grope or man handle you whenever they get the chance" Tom continued

"I don't know, maybe I'll talk to Professor McGonagall tonight and see if she can do something" Harry said and Lupin and Black, who had heard the entire conversation, were _very_ happy when they heard that

_Later at 8:00 P.M_

"Wolf, I think now would be an appropriate time to see Professor McGonagall" James said, looking up from his book

"I guess you're right" Harry sighed, got up, and left the Gryffindor common room. He was walking for about ten minutes when he thought he heard someone come up behind him. Without looking behind him, he discreetly went for his wand. Another five minutes and he saw Professor McGonagall office. He started to run when he heard someone say

"**Stupefy**!" His world then went black

**--Sirius****'**** POV--**

After we stunned him, Remus used his great speed to catch him before he fell and alerted the old war horse about what was going on. I have to admit, we expected him sooner, but better late than never. Remus and I have both lusted after him ever since fourth year and before school started, we decided we would make him ours, whether he liked it or not. That really didn't matter; he would learn to like it when we were done with him

We then carried him to the one room that could help us: the room of requirement. I held onto the little hybrid while Remus walked back and forth, think of what we needed: a setting for seduction and for breaking

When we walked in, we were surprised for a few moments; the room was dark, save a few candles scattered here and there, the bed was huge and had sheets of Egyptian cotton on them. What we saw on the wall made us quite happy though; there were all sorts of sexual toys including our favourite; vibrators

With this stuff, we would break him before midnight

**--Remus' POV--**

"Do you want to strip him? Or shall I?" Sirius asks me and I decide that he should strip him while I change out of my uniform into some leather clothes; he would break easier with cool, soft leather, along with the Egyptian cotton, touching his bare body

"He is even more beautiful than I imagined" I hear Sirius say and I look at him and lick my lips. He has hard muscle, but not too hard, the tattoos make him look manly, with his open wings he looks like a fallen angel, he is also _very_ well equipped. I can't wait to start touching him

"If you tie him up, I can change" Sirius says and I nod while he starts changing and I point my wand at the fallen angel

"**Fluidus**" to make his muscles relax, then I say

"**Magicus Copula**" so magical bonds are formed and tie him, securely, to the bed. Sirius then comes up behind me, puts his arms around me and kisses my neck saying

"It's so sexy when you do that"

"Time to awaken our fallen angel" I say as I climb onto the bed

"It's also time to break him" Sirius says with a wicked grin and climbs onto the bed as well as I point my wand at our angel one last time and say

"**Ennervate**" and as he slowly opens his eyes, I put my wand on the nightstand beside me. As he starts to realize what is going on, fear comes into his eyes and he looks beautiful with it

"We told you we'd be seeing you soon!" We both say as we start straddling his knees


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING! WARNING! SMUT ALERT! TURN BACK NOW! LOOK AWAY YOUNG ONES! Well, don't say I didn't warn ya

Chapter 14

"What do you want with me?!" Harry yells as he tries to struggle, both the against the bonds and the feeling that is being produced by the combination of leather and Egyptian cotton

"How could you not notice all the stares we gave you? We've both hungered for you since fourth year but did you bother to look our way? No, you just hung around with those others, including two other Slytherins" Black says as he brings his hand to one of Harry's nipples and pinches it while Harry gasps

"At, oh, at least those Slytherins didn't behave like everyone was below th-th-them"

"Humans _are_ below us! We are the next step in evolution (A/N: No offence to any religious- what am I saying, if you were religious, you wouldn't be reading this, now would you?), like gods really" Remus says and, if Harry's arms were free, he'd throttle Lupin right about now

"Immortals are _not_ above mortals! We are the same, just, immortals can do things-"

"That only gods can do! But, enough of this twattle, we are here to brake you" Lupin finishes with a smirk

"What makes you think you'll get away with this? I'll go to Dumbledore and-"

"You go to Dumbledore or anyone else about this, and we will destroy your and your family's reputation. And, without that, Rex, Tempest, all of them will get picked on and their lives will become a living nightmare" Black says with a smirk that gets even more evil as realization dawns on Harry that he's right

"Now, if you don't mind, we have to break you now and, what's best of all, we have _all_ night to do this" Lupin then kisses him and Harry doesn't move away but he doesn't respond either

"You better respond if you want this to be pleasant Shadow" Sirius says and Harry draws away

"How many times do I have to tell the people in this school-"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, no matter how many times you say it and no matter how much you wish it, your birth name is _Shadow_, not _Harry_, or _Rowan_, _Shadow_ is your birth name; get used to it"

"Never!"

"Oh, enough of this; I'm going to kiss you again and this time, you'd _better_ respond, if you know what's good for you" Remus says and kisses Harry again. When he doesn't respond, Remus bites his lip and Harry opens his mouth in surprise and Remus sticks his tongue in his mouth. Sirius then went over to the wall and picked up a couple of vibrators

"Do you know what _these_ are?" Sirius asked Harry when Remus came up for air and started attacking his neck

"Dildo's?" Harry, who had never gone past making out with Jenny, said

"Not quite; this should help" Sirius then put one of the vibrator's on Harry's right nipple. He then turned it on

"Oh" was all Harry could say before he started moaning

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Remus asked as he stopped the attack on Harry's neck

"S-stop, please" Sirius then puts another vibrator on the other nipple and turns that one on and Harry's moans increase in volume. Remus then holds something up

"Do you know what this is, Shadow? It's what the muggles call a cock ring; they say it stops males from coming too soon" Remus then slipped it onto his cock

"Now, here are the rules of this game; number 1) you don't tell _anyone_ about this. Number 2) you come here every Friday night and we fuck you. And, although it only applies to tonight, number 3) if you want to come, you have to call us masters. Do you understand?" Sirius asked as he held the vibrators and kept rubbing his legs against Harry's

"Yes, to the first two. But I will _never_ call the two of you my masters" Harry said

"Then we will be here for quite a long time" Remus said as he dove down and engulfed Harry's erection

(Probably the wrong place to put this but, to be on the safe side, I take this out. If you want to read it, go to AFF and you'll get the unrated version)

"No, please don't" Sirius then removed the other vibrator and kissed Harry while he rammed in but it didn't hurt all that much because a) Sirius was pretty slicked up and b) the wand and vibrator had stretched him quite a bit. Sirius then notices that Harry looks like he wants to say something so Sirius forestalls any commentary with some much focused nipple biting, and whatever words Harry had turned to moans. Sirius then proceeds to fuck him slowly and gently and massages his thighs, as though to get him to relax more. Finally, when Sirius was near his release, Harry called out

"P-p-please, m-ma-masters, please let me cum" Sirius then reaches over and down and jacks off Remus to tell him they had broken him and to get ready to take the cock ring off. Remus manages to do so with his teeth and all three of them cum, Sirius in Harry's arse, Remus on Sirius' hand and Harry in Remus' mouth. They then untie Harry, who is still shaking, and cradle him between them before turning him on his stomach

"W-what are you doing?" Harry asks, a little frightened

"Shhh, relax" they then both mutter ancient spells and, on Harry's left shoulder blade, made of lightning bolts, were the initials R.L. and, on his right shoulder blade, made of fire, were the initials S.B.

"Now, no one but us can touch you but, on the upside, who ever tries to take you against your will, will be in so much pain that, when we find you and them, they will be begging for us to kill them. Now go to sleep" They then both lick the shells of his ears, delight in his shudder, and go to sleep


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been about two weeks since Lupin and Black raped Harry and, therefore, Harry had had two more _sessions_ as the sadistic bastards liked to call them. No one saw any change in Harry, Lupin or Black; they were still mouthy to each other, they still acted like ass wholes to one another, but, when Friday came around, Harry always received a _very_ hard fuck. There was one odd thing that only Harry's closest friends noticed; he stopped letting people touch him.

Amber simply said that the total shock of the accident was finally catching up to Harry and that they should give Harry his space; if they pushed, he would just go deeper into himself and that was the _last_ thing that they wanted. There were two who weren't exactly thrilled about that idea; Tempest and Spike. When Spike asked Harry about his decision, whether he would be willing to give Spike a shot as his boyfriend, he was shattered when Harry said he had to decline

"But why?" Spike had asked

"I'm, I'm just not ready for another relationship so soon" Harry had responded

"But you said you were over it. And when did you start acting like such a girl?" Spike had said but regretted it as soon as the last syllable was out of his mouth. Harry had run down the hall with tears in his eyes and Spike felt horrible. That was last week and this week was no better. Harry was eating dinner alone again and the others were getting more and more worried

"What are we going to do?" James asked

"I don't know; it's not like him to act this way" Severus, who had joined them for dinner, said as he discretely looked at Harry

"I know, he has always shown his emotions but, he has never been one to act so deeply on them" Tom agreed as he looked at his friend

"Well, I'm afraid it's like Amber said, if we act too rash or anything, he'll be even _more_ withdrawn" Lily said

"So, we pretty much have to against the very thing that makes us Gryffindor's" Tempest said as she played with her dinner, looking like a close-up, female version of Harry

"Looks like it" Angel said as he looked at Tempest sadly. They then saw Harry get up and leave, without really eating his dinner. That was when they saw a seventh year Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, follow him

"You don't think that this whole thing has something to do with Malfoy, do you?" Spike asked

"Like what? Harry's dating him or something?" James asked with a chuckle

"Oh my god!" Tempest said as she jumped from her seat

"WHAT?!" They all asked

"I just realized what Harry's symptoms all point to!" Tempest said as she signalled to her siblings

"WHAT?!" They all asked again

"I think that Harry's been RAPED!!" Tempest said as she and her siblings turned into their animagus forms (Tempest- White Wolf, Amber- Black Panther, Eragon- Lion with a dark mane, Talon- Black Hawk) and ran right after their half sibling while the others ran after them. Surprisingly, Black and Lupin were right behind them, but it was for another reason; they felt a burning sensation in the very spots were they had left their marks on Harry

_Before this startling revelation, Lucius had Harry cornered in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom_

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked as Malfoy backed him into a corner

"I couldn't help but notice your little rendezvous with the immortal mutts every Friday. Tell me, did they break their pet so much that he is afraid of disobeying his masters?" Malfoy asked with a smirk

"I am _not_ their pet!" Harry said, his eyes full of deviance and he was starting to look like his old self

"Hmph, if you're _not_ their pet, then why do you let them fuck you?" This was when Harry's eyes widened

"Oh yes, I know. Now, how do you think the school would react if they found out about this?" Lucius asked

"NO!! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE _WHAT_ THIS SCHOOL THINKS OF ME OR MY FAMILY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU TELL OR NOT! ONLY A COWARD WHO IS NOTHING BUT A LIMP-DICK WOULD TRY SOMETHING SO LOW AS WHAT _YOU_ ARE DOING!"

"Hmph, and I suppose what Black and Lupin were doing would be considered noble?! Pure bloods are just as good as immortals! Even greater! Because we are not _freaks_ like _you_!" Lucius shouted

"HUH! SO _THAT'S_ IT! YOU'RE JEALOUS OF IMMORTALS AND WHAT THEY CAN DO!" Harry shouted at Malfoy but he regretted it a little after Malfoy grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him down on the floor

"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW LITTLE IT MEANS TO BE A FREAK AND THAT _I_, A CHILD OF PURE BLOOD, DESERVE TO BE AN IMMORTAL MORE THAN A BASTARD CHILD LIKE _YOU_!" Lucius then started tearing Harry's robe off

"AHHH!" Until, of course, the ancient spell that Remus and Sirius had placed on Harry took effect and Lucius' skin started to burn. Harry's wings then started to glow and, somehow, instead of just being a pair, they became a set of eight; with four of them being black feathers and the other half were a glowing white. This was when a rather large wolf and a large black dog came barrelling into the bathroom and stopped right in front of Harry, growling at Lucius

"HARRY!" Harry heard his name being called out and looked and saw Tom, Severus, and the other members of the Rogues running towards him. When Aniu (Harry's pet name for Tempest, seeing as how she was a white wolf) saw her half brother, she thought that she was looking at Michael himself; he truly looked like an archangel

"MR. MALFOY!! HOW _DARE_ YOU ATTEMPT TO RAPE ANOTHER STUDENT?!" Professor McGonagall screeched at the top of her lungs as she bound him

"Mr. Thorn, are you alright? How on earth did you expel him without your wand?" McGonagall asked in a gentle voice. This was when Remus and Sirius changed back into their human forms and Lucius opened his big fat mouth

"Professor! They raped Thorn first!" This was when she looked at the twin mutts with hatred and disgust

"Is this true?!"

"No, it isn't" Harry said as he stepped forward. Everyone looked at him in shock; especially Sirius and Remus

"We had sex, that's true. But, they were a little rough so it only _looked_ like rape. As a matter of fact, because of our bonding marks; _they_ saved me" Harry said as he showed his mating marks. Harry really didn't know what lead him to do this; to protect them, or where it would lead him. All he knew, was that he now had two mates that obviously loved and cared about him; something he had never really had

THE END

WHOO! I FINALLY FINISHED A STORY! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EACH AND EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS, MY FIRST, STORY! THANKS TO SIRIUSORIONBLACK AND ALL OTHERS ON FANFICTION, AND THANKS TO VITTANI, CEDRICSBABE797 AND MOMOKO! Oh, and by the way; REVIEW HOW'D I GET INTO THIS OR I WON'T FINISH IT NYA! (STICKS TONGUE OUT)


End file.
